In Which Beca Sucks At Taking Hints
by icemoonbankai
Summary: Triple Treble one-shot: Aubrey and Chloe are together. They want Beca to be a part of that. Too bad Beca is a fucking moron (at least by Aubrey's standards). Sorta fluffy, sorta funny. Based off a prompt by mitchii2506.


**Hey guys! This has been brewing for a while now, so I finally decided to write it and post it. It's cute, I think. R&R and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I just don't understand, Bree! I'm practically throwing myself at her!" Chloe paced the girls' shared bedroom, wildly gesticulating. Aubrey sat on their bed, watching with the barest of smiles.

"Perhaps you're not going about it the right way. Your version of 'throwing yourself at her' might be a bit too subtle. For her, at least. She's the only one who doesn't know you like her, at this point." Chloe sighed and flopped dramatically onto the bed.

"I don't know what to do!"

"Maybe you should just outright proposition her. Or hit her with a car that has the words 'I Like You' painted on it. Even she can't be oblivious to that." Aubrey's grin got wider as she fell down next to the redhead.

"This is no time for jokes, Aubrey Posen! I don't see you doing anything! I thought we were in this together," Chloe pouted, pulling her girlfriend closer.

"We are. That's the problem, though. Obviously Beca is keeping herself at a distance because she knows we're dating. Honestly. She's not some douchebag boy. She wouldn't let you cheat on me if you took off your clothes and jumped her. She's a good person and that hits too close to home. We need to work together." Aubrey linked their fingers together as an illustration.

"Like, approach her at the same time?"

"Exactly."

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?" Chloe propped herself up on her elbows.

"Of course I have. Never enter the playing field without a game plan."

"Why wasn't I let in on the plan? You've been letting me go down a dead end street for weeks!" the ginger pushed her over.

"You needed to learn. If I told you to back off, you would have stubbornly refused and done what you've been doing anyway. This way, you know that your way won't work so you won't argue with me."

"I hate when you're right."

"You must hate me all the time, then."

"Shut up."

* * *

**Three Days Ago**

"Beca. Beca. Beca. Beca. Beca Mitchell. Rebeca Scout Mitchell." Poke. Poke. Poke.

Chloe had once again invited herself into Beca's dorm, which was all Beca's due to the fact that her roommate Sarah had been busted with fourteen heavy-duty trash bags full of cocaine. Everyone thought Beca had been joking when she told them her roommate was a drug dealer, at least until they saw her being dragged out of the dorm by several policemen. So now she was all alone in her dorm, a fact Chloe took advantage of.

"I didn't tell you my full name so you could bother me with it, Chloe Annabelle Beale." She grabbed Chloe's hand to stop her from poking her side again.

"Come on, Beca! We have a trust thing going. You know my full name, I know yours. It shows just how close we've become." The redhead rolled over onto her back and laid her head in Beca's lap to emphasize their closeness.

"No, you forced me to tell you what my middle name was and went crazy over the fact that we're both named after literary characters because both our dads are English teachers." Beca set her book to the side, accepting the fact that she wasn't going to get any work done today.

"See? We were meant to be best friends from birth! We have a connection!" Chloe giggled.

"Don't let Aubrey hear you say that. She'll have a conniption. And then she'll kill me."

"She will not. She likes you, and you like her too. Don't act like you're not friends." Chloe hugged Beca's waist and buried her face into the brunette's stomach.

"I never said we weren't. All I'm saying is that when it comes to the jealous girlfriend thing, friendship doesn't mean shit." Beca tried to keep her rising blush to a minimum.

"True. But we could run away together. You come in, sweep me off my feet, and whisk me away to a beautiful island where no one could find us," she jokingly mumbled into Beca's shirt.

"You read too many romance novels. Besides, I'm sure Aubrey could track me down no matter where I went. The girl may be many things, but a quitter is not one of them." Chloe was deluding herself if she thought Aubrey wouldn't apply herself fully to anything, especially if it involved Beca taking anything from her.

"Aw, you're so sweet. Maybe Bree is the girl you're gonna run away with and then leave me here all by my lonesome." She stuck out her lip in the cutest pout Beca had ever seen.

It never really occurred to her that the conversation they were having wouldn't be considered normal by anyone else. Okay, maybe it had, but she just brushed it off as Chloe being her silly, usual self. They joked like this all the time. Really. No, it wasn't weird!

"I'd never leave you alone," Beca laughed. She didn't notice the pure adoration in the older girl's eyes, accompanied by a huge grin.

"Well then, that settles it. We all have to run away together." She sat up, grinning at the irony.

"Uh huh, sure." She and Aubrey were friends, but that didn't mean she wanted to spend every minute with her.

Chloe laughed and pulled a protesting Beca close, not letting her go until she'd received a hug in return.

* * *

**Two Days Ago**

"Beca."

"Um, hi Aubrey." Beca looked up from her computer and her latest mix.

"Can I?" She gestured to the empty space next to the DJ against the large oak tree.

"Sure, go ahead. How's law school?" Without stress over winning Nationals, Beca and Aubrey had become close. Maybe because of Chloe at first, but over time they'd clicked. Beca understood having a drive and passion for something, which Aubrey had plenty of, and vice versa.

"It's a bitch. Nothing different from the usual, though. What about you? How are your classes? Staying on top of it? You're not going to pay the bills with unsatisfactory grades, you know."

"Yes wifey dearest, I promise that I'm doing good in school so I can buy you a big house and we can have 3.5 kids. Geez, Bree, I'm fine. Stop nagging." Beca teased. Sometimes the blonde had a habit of imitating a Stepford wife, obsessed with perfection. It reminded her of her conversation with Chloe yesterday.

"Yeah." Aubrey had an odd look on her face.

"Y'okay, there, Barbie? You look a little pale," Beca asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. So, business major?" Aubrey gave a strained smile, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I finally declared. It seems like it'll be good for the whole 'music producer' thing, since I already have the first part down pat." Beca didn't want to drop the subject, since something was obviously bothering the blonde, but she let it go. There was no arguing with Aubrey sometimes.

"That you do. What are you working on now?" She leaned her head over, nearly resting on the shorter girl's shoulder to see the computer screen.

"I'm supposed to be working on a paper for Business Ethics, and I really was, but then I got sidetracked by the perfect idea for a mix, and..." Beca trailed off.

"You mean you sat down, immediately pulled up your mixing software, and waited for and idea to come. Stop dicking around and focus!" Aubrey lightly slapped her on the stomach.

"Hey, ow! You know me way too well. I don't know why I ever let Chloe talk me into being friends with you. At least she pretends that I was working," Beca pouted.

"Chloe doesn't have your best interests at heart. She's more concerned with how happy you are right this moment. I, on the other hand, do have your best interests at heart and know what'll be good for you in the long run." She placed her hand on Beca's. It was an odd gesture, considering Chloe was the 'huggy' one out of the two.

"Why can't it be Future Beca's problem? Present Beca wants to mix."

"Because Future Beca will be Present Beca one day, and then she'll use time travel to come back and beat Past Beca's ass. Why am I even discussing this with you? You're such a child sometimes."

"Good thing you're my designated adult, huh? What would I do without ya?" Beca nudged the older girl with her shoulder.

"You wouldn't do anything."

"Good point."

"Well, you have to get to your Comp class now, but Chloe wants you to come over to the apartment soon. She'll personally deliver the details sometime." Aubrey stood, brushing herself off.

"Of course." Beca rolled her eyes at the fact that Aubrey knew her class schedule, because of course she did.

"I'll see you later, I suppose."

"If Chloe has anything to do with it, you will."

* * *

**Today**

"Why am I here again?" Beca knew why. She'd been minding her own business when Chloe came a-knockin' (just like Aubrey had warned her), sporting those Disney princess eyes and her sweet little pout, and Beca had known she wouldn't say no, yet she had argued anyway. For appearance's sake.

"Because you're my favorite." Stupid Chloe and her stupid cute face.

"Then why is Aubrey here? She might get jealous." Beca joked, glancing at Aubrey on her right. She was currently sandwiched between the two girls on their too-small couch, awkward touching abound.

"Because she's my favorite, too!" Chloe decided it was appropriate to grab Aubrey and pull her close, unwittingly (or maybe not so unwittingly) squeezing Beca in with them.

"Okay, awkward girlfriend-friend proximity abound. Red alert. Call off the hounds. Let's not forget the success of divide and conquer. Please." Beca tried to find a safe handhold and failed, either coming across inappropriate areas or places with not enough leverage to push the two girls apart.

"You're so silly, Becs! Aubrey doesn't mind, right Bree?"

"Um, well, I just... Don't look at me like that!" a very red-faced Aubrey protested, pushing herself away and leaving Beca wrapped in Chloe's arms.

"Then I guess it'll just have to be a two-way cuddle session, huh Beca?" Beca had no idea what to say to that.

"Just start the movie, Chlo'," Aubrey huffed, crossing her arms.

"Frustrated much, babe?" The grin on Chloe's face was the definition of shit-eating. Beca was very confused. Beca was also very flustered seeing as how Chloe's hands were doing a very poor job of keeping to themselves.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Aubrey seethed, eyes locked on the aforementioned wandering hands.

"Um, this seems like an A and B conversation, so I'll just C myself out." Beca gave a nervous grin and tried to slip away, only to have the blonde yank her back.

"Nope, you stay put. This involves you too. We've got a few questions for you."

"Oh, Christ, Bree! I swear I wasn't putting the moves on your girlfriend!" Beca held up her hands and hopped off the couch.

"Of course you aren't. That's the problem. Well, that and the fact that you said 'putting the moves on' unironically."

"What?" This conversation had taken a confusing turn.

"C'mere." Chloe grabbed her hands and pulled Beca to straddle her legs.

"Shit!" Beca took on an unhealthy shade of red.

"Do you like me, Beca? And not just friend like; like like. Do you like like me Beca?" She pulled the blushing brunette down until their noses were touching.

"What are we, in middle school? You're going to give the poor girl a heart attack." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Answer the question, Beca."

"I'd rather not." She wasn't going to tell her that while Aubrey was right there.

"Do you like me, Beca? Because I like you."

Wait, what?

"It's true, Beca. She really does." Aubrey put her hands on Beca's shoulders and leaned into her. What the fuck was going on?

"Do you like me back?"

"I, uh... maybe? Okay, yeah, I like you a lot," Beca admitted with a sigh. She might as well be truthful.

"It's about damn time," Aubrey muttered.

"Yay! Okay, next question. Do you like Aubrey?" Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"Um, what?" She was acutely aware of the blonde pressing into her back, hands tightening on her shoulders.

"Do you like Bree? 'Cause she likes you. She likes you a lot." The ginger nodded her head, as if to make sure Beca knew that was the truth.

"I never really... uh, thought about it," Beca stuttered. It was true, she wasn't averse to the thought, she'd just never had it.

"Think about it now." Aubrey's voice was low, almost a whisper. It was full of some indiscernible emotion. Was it- was that fear? Was she afraid that Beca would say no?

"Y-yeah, maybe."

"Good." Aubrey smiled. Wait, Aubrey was smiling? Beca did a double take and woah, she was really close.

"Watcha doin' there?" Beca wasn't exactly sure what was going on right now.

"Oh my God, isn't it- oh never mind, you're hopeless!" Chloe sighed. She grabbed Beca's head and pulled her in for a kiss. It was at this opportune moment that Beca remembered she was sitting on Chloe's lap.

"B-but, but, uh you're with..." Beca motioned toward the blonde as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Are you really that dense, or are you just plain stupid? Damn it, Beca!" Aubrey exclaimed. She picked the younger girl up and off of her girlfriend and kissed her as well.

"Oh." The brunette was in a daze. Chloe giggled and hugged her from behind.

"Yeah, oh. You get it now, right?" Aubrey shook her head at the girl's density.

"Yeah."

"Fucking finally!"


End file.
